Life with the German Brothers
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Pain, Romance?, laughter and Angst Ensue. What happens during the daily life of a Albino and German?
1. Germany and Prussia play Monopoly

Life with the German brothers

_A/N: This is where I'll be posting all my Prussia and Germany stories, If you have a suggestion for a story please tell me in a review._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia._

* * *

><p><strong>Germany and Prussia play Monopoly.<strong>

Germany sat in his office, signing paperwork his boss had shoved onto him.

What fun.

Germany sighed and placed down his pen for the hundredth time that day, how he wish he could curl up on the couch with a good book and a cup of coffee. The chances of that happening were slim to none.

Rubbing his temples and picking his pen back up and set to work on the next load of paper work. "WEST!" Germany jumped as the door slammed against the wall "COME PLAY WITH ZE AWESOMENESS ZAT IS ME!"

German looked up at his brother that stood in the door way, breathing deeply through his nose he looked back at his paper and continued working "Not right now bruder, I have a lot of papervork to deal vith."

Prussia pouted and walked up to his brother "But West~ my awesome levels are going down and I need you to keep zem up, Pwease come pway with me."

Germany brought a hand to his temples again and rubbed them "Fine East, one game."

"Yay! Thank you West!" Prussia grabbed his brothers wrist and dragged him to the table that sat in the large office room.

"So Vhat are we playing?" He said as he got flung into a seat.

A board game was thrown in front of him "MONOPOLY!" Germany raised a eyebrow at his older brother "I found it vhile I was cleaning my room."

"Vait you cleaned your room?" Germany was now surprised at his brothers actions, he must be up to something.

"Yes, look just because I don't do it often doesn't mean I'm a lazy pig." Prussia said like Germany should have know.

Germany shook his head and opened the box and started setting up the game as Prussia kept exclaiming he would win; Germany highly doubted it but just let his brother ramble.

Once the game was set Prussia became serious; the two of them were very competitive when it comes to games, sports, you name it!

Prussia started jumping up and down "I WON! I WON! IN YOUR FACE WEST!" Prussia continued to jump up and down and shout at his victory of beating his brother.

Germany grumbled "You can win games but yet you can't even keep your country together."

Prussia stopped dead in his tracks "Vhat did you say?" He said turning towards the nation that was putting the game away.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I said noth-"

"WEST! VHAT IN GODS NAME DID YOU SA-"

"I SAID YOU CAN WIN GAMES, SPORTS AND YOUR BETTER AT ME ZAN EVERYTHING BUT YET YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR DAMN COUNTRY TOGETHER COULD YOU?!"

Prussia became silent and stared at his brother, unsure who he was anymore. Germany realising his mistake quickly put a hand to his mouth "Bruder I-"

"No West, just...leave me alone." Prussia turned on his heel and ran out the office doors what had happened to his brother that had a stick up his ass and had a OCD problem?

"BRUDER!" Germany shouted.

Prussia continued running to his room and locked the door closed and flopped on the bed; he quickly crawled under the blanket and blocked out his brothers shouting and hits on the door, he sobbed, pain coming back from the desolation of his country. Memories returning.

"FUCK!" Germany slammed his hands against the door and slid down it his head resting against the door "Vhat have I done?"

Germany had left his brothers door later on that day and went on with his day feeling worse than before.

Going back to his brothers door the following day he tried to coax him out but failed. This went on for a week and Germany felt absolutely terrible not to mention he looked as terrible as he felt.

Germany sat on the couch knees to his chest and a bottle of beer in his hand; taking a swig of the beer he emptied it and threw it across the room smashing it, the same with the other fifty bottles on the floor.

He felt numb all over, from the beer and from guilt "I'm such an ass, vhy did I even say zat? I know he's sensitive about it and I have to just go and blurt out zat he was useless, but really I vas ze one at fault. It vas my fault he lost his country and..." Germany started swaying on the couch as the alcohol started to take effect "I-It's m-my...f-fault he-he's still hurting and v-ve can't even act l-like n-nor-ormal brothers anymore..." And he fell to his side "Es tut mir leid and Ich liebe dich Bruder, a lot." He fell asleep on the couch after the sentence snuggling into a pillow.

Prussia held a hand to his chest and slid down the wall "I'm sorry too, I'm sorry too."

Hetalia!

Germany awoke in his bed and he groaned when he felt the pounding in his head "Here take zis," Germany sat up and spun round to face his brother, he was about to shout and plead but Prussia put a finger to his lips "Talk later, take ze medicine and I'll meet you down ze stairs." And with that he left leaving a confused German behind.

Grabbing the tablets he quickly swallowed the items and rushed down stairs and into the kitchen that had a beautiful aroma coming from it "Bruder? You in here?"

"Yea, just putting breakfast on the table." German slowed his pace down and walked into the kitchen and saw the elder placing a plate of Pancakes on the table.

His favourite dish.

After Prussia introduced them to him, he loved to eat them as a treat or just for a snack but when Prussia made them...it meant he was sorry. Hell, him making any dish meant he was sorry; "I-I want to apologise about running avay and not talking to you for a veek, I-I'm sorry."

Germany walked forward and shook his head "No I should be apologising, it was my fault you ran and it vas my fault you're hurt."

"I know, I heard you last night." Germany blushed a scarlet and Prussia chuckled a little, "You should see your face West, it's as red as my awesome eyes." Prussia had said it in more of a soft tone than an intimidating one.

Germany smiled down at his older brother "I bet it is."

Prussia smiled back and gave Germany a quick hug which he returned, pulling back he gave a smirk "C'mon lets eat! Ze awesome me is starving!"

Germany laughed and shook his head again as he sat at the table and picked up the fork and knife and started eating the fluffy syrup drenched pancakes.

The game of Monopoly was still sitting on the table from a week ago and on Prussia's side was a few five hundreds taped under the table.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Bet you can't guess what game I was playing~..._

_It was originally the axis going to play the game but changed to Prussia and Germany because I love Germany and Prussia brotherly fluff stories._

_Leave a review on the way out and if you have a suggestion for a story please say._

_This is a flame free zone, thank you!_

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


	2. Nigh terrors

Life with the German brothers

_Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to the awesome me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Night terrors<strong>

_Bombs._

_Everywhere._

_They hit everywhere, anywhere._

_People were dying._

_Blood, was...everywhere._

_Germany stood in his military uniform in the middle of WWII, he looked around him, everything was covered in red, the sky, the ground, buildings, people._

_He looked off in front of him and saw Italy and Japan fighting against the Allies but they were no match. Germany tried to run to save them but his feet would not move. He watched in horror as Italy and Japan got stabbed and shot at._

_When the two lay on the ground and the Allies had actually went away was only then that Germany could move his feet "ITALY!" He screamed as he fell too his knees._

_But...it was too late, Japan had died and Italy's breathing had became shallower._

_Germany held Italy's blood and dirt covered body in his arms, Italy looked up at him with a smile on his blood covered face "Doitsu?..." he whispered as he brought a hand to his face but his smile was quickly wiped away and replaced with a scared look "I CAN'T SEE YOU! I CAN'-" he screamed, crying._

_Germany put a hand to his mouth and shushed him gently "Italy calm down."_

_Italy became quiet but spoke back up "Doitsu...am I going to die?"_

_Germany looked at the amber eyes that seemed to stare at him but could really see nothing, should he really lie to him? Should he tell him?_

_Italy must have realised the answer because he suddenly spoke up in a quiet voice "Germany I'm going to die aren't I?" Germany did not reply "Please Germany! Please just let me know..." His voice became quieter as it continued._

_Germany sighed and put a hand to Italy's face "Yes Italy...but I promise you did a great job keeping them off."_

_"Really Doitsu?" He asked._

_Germany nodded "You did vonderful."_

_Italy seemed to think about what he said "Doitsu...can I ask you a favour?"_

_Germany ran a hand through the red head's hair "Yes, anything."_

_Italy grabbed Germany's hand and pressed it against his cheek "Can I get a kiss? I know your Holy Rome and I ask my love for one last kiss before I die."_

_Germany felt tears prickle his eyes "Ok, anything for you." Germany leaned down and pressed his lips to Italy's pulling away after a couple of seconds._

_Italy smiled lightly "Thank you..." He whispered as he took a finally breath._

_Germany took a shaky hand and closed Italy's eyes and started crying, pulling the body closer to him._

_After a while he stood up and walked away, wiping any remaining tears away; and leaving the two bodies behind._

_He hung his head as he walked "West, help me!" Germany's head snapped up as he heard his brothers voice._

_"BRUDER! VHERE ARE YOU?!" Germany screamed._

_"Over here!" The voice replied. The shouting had came from the left and Germany ignored the fact that behind him everything was falling to oblivion. _

_Running straight to the voice and he almost killed the Allies that stood at the back of the room where his brother was._

_Prussia was hanging from the ceiling by a rope that was tied around his wrists, his top had been ripped off and shoes and leaving him only in a pair of ruined army trousers. His body was mangled with scars; old and new, his eyes had no life in them and his head was downcast. _

_When the Prussian lifted his head and looked towards the door were his brother stood he started to struggle again "No, no please, L-let me go!" The Prussian begged._

_Germany walked forward curious but cautiously "Bruder, I have come to save you."_

_Prussia stopped struggling and looked at him through narrowed eyes "Save me?! You vere ze one who put me here!" He screamed._

_Germany looked at him "Vhat are you talking about?"_

_Prussia snarled "Don't play stupid with me! You took me here and let your people beat me, because you did not want my country around anymore! When my country dissolved you even put the blame on me!"_

_Germany's eyes widened, no...he couldn't have done this...could he? _

_Germany walked up to his brother and brought a hand to his cheek, Prussia growled and bit his thumb. Germany yanked his hand back and held his bleeding thumb._

_Germany looked back at his growling brother, pulling out his pistol he placed it to the side of his brothers head "Goodbye Bruder."_

_Prussia smirked "Nice knowing you."_

"BRUDER!" Germany bolted up in his bed. Trembling, and...was he crying? Germany grabbed the sheets and pulled them closer to his body, putting a hand to the right of him to look for a certain Italian. He was the only one who knew about his night terrors.

Germany felt nothing and then remembered that the certain Italian was back with his brother, Japan was with China and Prussia was over at France's house with Spain for a 'manly sleepover'.

Germany trembled harder as he realised he was alone. Hugging the blanket closer to his body he tried to get back to sleep, but images from his dream and WWII came flooding back, sitting up he looked around the dark room; the lack of light was not helping his situation. So as quickly as he could he jumped out the bed and rushed towards the light switch hitting it as fast as he could.

He had to blink a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the light, he shivered as painful memories of the world war kept coming back. He scurried over to his wardrobe and opened it grabbing a small black dog teddy-Woffy was the poor dogs name.

It had aged with time, it's fur had become ruff and one of it's eyes were missing replacing it was a little black cross, and on it's neck was a white collar and a black cross hanging from it; it was more brown than white the collar. Prussia had made it for him a couple of days after he found his body at a battle field, but back then he was HRE (Though Italy must NEVER find out. Because there would be questions on why he never told him.)

Germany shivered from the cold draft that somehow found it's way into his room as he walked back to his bed and pulled his covered off the bed and dragged them behind him. A lot of bad memories were embedded in that room, from the times Prussia and him fought and from times that Prussia tried to kill hi-No! He must not think of that. It wouldn't help his condition.

Walking down to the living room he sat on the arm chair and pulled the covers up to his chest and grabbed the TV remote putting the tele on, hoping it would help calm him.

He ended up channel surfing through them and falling asleep with a soap opera on.

Hetalia!

Prussia arrived home the following day around two in the afternoon "WEST I'M HOME!" He shouted but received no reply, Prussia instantly became worried, Germany would normally answer. "WEST YOU HOME?!"

Prussia headed into the living room and was surprised to see his brother curled into a ball on the couch and...was that Woofy? Heading over to the ball of bedding that was known as Germany, he was going to wake him up when he started to talk "Bruder, please I said I was sorry..." He murmured.

Prussia retracted his hand and listened to his brothers sleeptalking "I-I never meant to put you here...No England let him go...No America please I'll take his place, please, please don't dissolve him I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE! NOOOOOO! BRUDER!" Then he became silent panting heavily but asleep still.

Prussia stared at him wide eyed as Germany crushed the teddy between his arms tighter "V-Vhat ze hell?" Prussia said as he looked at his sweating brother "V-Vhat is he talking about?"

Then it hit him, was he having night terrors and about WWII? Prussia felt terrible and his eyes softened how could he have not noticed?

Prussia sat on the arm of the chair and leaned forward, brushing bangs out his brothers eyes "West, West, wake up," he said softly shaking his brothers shoulder.

Germany bolted up right and he panted heavily as if he had ran across the world two times, looking to the side he saw Prussia sitting beside him "Oh, Guten Morgan Prussia, I thought you veren't coming home till two?" Germany said relaxing and stretching his arms out.

Prussia noticed the black bags under his eyes and how his lip had several cuts in it and one was still producing blood. Prussia sat back "It is two,"

German stood up "IT IS!"

He was about to start rushing around the house to get changed but Prussia grabbed his wrist and pushed him softly back into the seat "Sit." He said sternly. Germany looked at his older brother confused "Vhy didn't you tell me?" He asked as he locked his ruby red eyes with his brothers diamond blue ones.

Germany started to panic, he would not let his brother find out! Because German men don't get scared and go crying to their brothers. "Bruder, I know vhat your thinking and occasionally German do cry and get scared. Did you think I was brave my whole life?"

Germany felt so embarrassed but still he let the tears fall, he pushed the palms of his hands to his eyes as he sobbed. Prussia pulled him to his chest and Germany clung onto him like he was a life line. "So Vhat vere you dreaming about?"

Germany buried his face further into Prussia's jacket "Y-You were in a cell and apparently I p-put you there because the Allies blamed you for nazism that happened. I apologised but you ignored me, the Allies came along and started pulling you to another room to kill you and dissolve your country. I-I had screamed at them to take my place, but they ignored me a-and-" Germany sobbed harder.

Prussia tightened his grip on his brother "Now what brung these night terrors?" Prussia asked as he rubbed his crying brothers back.

Germany continued sobbing but he choked out a reply making Prussia freeze in place and tensed but Germany did not leave his hold.

"The night you tried to kill me."

'Seventy-six years he has been in pain, h-how could I? And why didn't he tell me?' Prussia looked down at the sobbing man, he yanked his head up and made the man stare into his eyes "Vhy didn't you say? Vhy Dammit?!" Prussia screamed tears prickling his eyes.

Germany lifted a shaky hand and wiped away a stray tear "I-It's fine Bruder, I-It's ok." Germany smiled shakily.

Prussia's eyes softened once more and he ruffled his brothers hair "But it's not ok Bruder, your hurt and I'm ze cause of it. I-It's not ok." Prussia hugged him "S-Sorry Bruder." He felt his ego deflate and maybe that was a good thing.

Germany hugged him again "I-I'm sorry as well Bruder."

"Now let's go get you cleaned up," Prussia and Germany both smiled as Prussia helped him off the couch.

* * *

><p><em>AN: FLUFF OVERLOAD! CANNOT PROCESS! SHUTTING DOwnnnnn..._

_*Kicks Fluff-O-Meter* Cheap piece of junk, anyway here is chapter two of life with the German brothers more fluff, sadness and angst to come! Any idea for a chapter please say, because I'm really crap at humor I'm just not funny full stop._

_-Signed_

_The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~_


End file.
